The Beginning of our Future
by Tk Macintosh
Summary: No Ash in this one folks . I'm not that good at summires, so your gonna have to think up one for yourself . Please no flames, if you do flame, then I'll use them to cook my old homework
1. Default Chapter

Tk: Well people I'm back again , but this time I'm writing a whole new story, no Ash, no May, but a few of the gym leaders are still here. So please don't worry . Now let's get to work on this story shall we?

**The Beginning of our future**

**Chapter 1**

**Remembering the Past and beginning of the Tournament**

The night sky was clear as water, showing how bright the stars where. The stars themselves glittered, and the moon too was bright that night as it shined above a brightly light stadium where people where walking out slowly as people in the stands cheered

Thomas grinned as he slowly walked with other trainers surrounding him on all sides out on to the field where thousands upon thousands of screaming fans greeted the hundreds of trainers that arrived to participate in this years Indigo league.

"We have all gathered here today to see the trainers that have arrived here to try their best and go for the gold cup of the Indigo Plateau." Said the chairman, Mr. Goodshow, as he spoke into the microphone facing the hundreds of trainers of all sizes, from small to tall, from big to little and so on.

'I can't believe it. I'm here in Indigo Plateau ready to try my best with the pokemon I've raised and trained that I caught with my two bare hands.' Thomas thought as he continued to listen to Mr. Goodshow, but saw everybody looking in another direction.

As people continued to watch, a runner was running up the stairs with a torch in hand and soon came to a stop near a giant golden bowl then slowly lowered the torch down into the giant bowl and a giant flame light up making all the trainers and fans alike cheering loudly

"Now that the ceremonial torch has been light, let the games begin!" Mr. Goodshow said into the microphone making the trainers and fans cheer louder and louder with each passing second

As Thomas sighed he walked out with the other trainers psyched for the start of tomorrow's competition

"I can't wait!! This is gonna be great, I wonder who I'm gonna face first though..." Thomas said to himself as he looked up at the night sky, but was soon stopped by a familiar voice

"Well if it isn't Thomas. Heh, I thought that you got lost on the way here." Said the voice giggling lightly

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Ceci we all know that you're trying to just cover up for you getting lost in Mt. Moon." Thomas said as he turned around grinning lightly facing Cecilia.

Cecilia stood at around 5 ft compared to Thomas' 6'1''. Cecilia wore a simple red shirt and light blue jeans with black and white shoes while Thomas wore a dark blue shirt with a leather jacket and a pair of dark blue pants with black shoes. The only few things that both Cecilia and Thomas had in common where their hair and eyes. They both were brown, but Cecilia's hair was brown and wavy and out of control, but was worn in a ponytail fashion while Thomas' hair was short and in control.

"Ooohh!! Thomas, just shut up!! I thought I said not to mention that again or I'll get you with my mallet." Cecilia said menacingly holding her mallet in her hands threatingly, which made Thomas gulp in fear "You got to the count of three to start running"

Thomas started to turn.

"One"

He started to move through the crowds as fast as he can

"Two"

He tripped onto his face, but gets up groaning lightly

"THREE!!"

Cecilia starts to chase him as fast as she can go holding her mallet high into the air making Thomas scream.

As Cecilia chased him through people screaming loudly, people stopped and stared at the pissed off girl chasing the guy through out the town. Soon Cecilia got close enough where she was able to make a swing at him, hitting Thomas hard enough to make him fly into a wall near an alleyway.

"Ahh, that feels better. Now you better not mention that again Thomas or..." Cecilia grins as she holds up her mallet making sure he got the message "Got it?"

As Thomas nodded, Cecilia walked off grinning like a 5 yr. Old in a candy store.

"Great, why did I have to go and open my big mouth?" Thomas said as he slowly got up and rubbed his head in pain. "Now where do I go again? I need to find my place I'm staying at."

As Thomas reached into his back pocket, he pulled out his wallet and found the card he was looking for

"So Cabin unit A, number 20. Ok then shouldn't be to hard to find...." Thomas said as he looked around him "But first I got to find the places"

As Thomas went off, he got directions from several people and soon got there in front of his cabin he was staying in.

"Well all right then, here goes nothing. Let's see who I'm rooming with." Thomas said as he went in and gasped when he saw his roommate. "Cecilia! What are you doing here?"

"The more important question is what are _you _doing here?" Cecilia said as she dropped her bad near the couch

"I'm stayin' here, got a problem with that?" Thomas said as he walked past her trying to find the rooms "Ahh, this is my room"

"Yeah I do, Thomas!! AND THAT'S MY ROOM!!" Cecilia said as she ran into the room and grabbed Thomas' shirt and dragged him out slowly

"No way Cecilia, I got this room first, so back off!" Thomas said as he closed the door after pushing her hand off his shirt and jacket

"Fine be that way, but let's get one thing straight: When I'm in the bathroom, you do not walk in no matter what the reason. If you have to pee, then go outside and use the trees." Cecilia said huffily as she banged on the door and slowly walked to find the other room and settled in herself

Thomas sighed as he sat in a chair near the window looking outside as he watched the sunset and his mind began to wonder to different places

'Heh, it's been an entire year since my journey began and since I've seen Jason. I wonder how's he's been and his Squirtle as well, probably a Blastoise now, but still I wonder how they are doin'.' Thomas thought as he continued to watch the sunset in the distance and saw a pair of pidgey's fly past the trees near the house 'I still remember how we all met. Heh it was a good day that day.'

Flashback 

The sun had barely risen over the mountains in the east of Pallet town, but 10 yr. Old Thomas was already up and pacing around his front yard waiting till the time he could go and get his first Pokemon from Prof. Oak. He had already decided on his choice, but that'll be revealed later

"Come on can't time go any faster?" Thomas practically yelled as he stared at his digital watch, which read 5:53 am

"Thomas get inside this house this instant and relax ok? I'm sure you'll get there in time, so don't worry ok?" His mother, Sandi, said as she went back into the house to watch the news sighing softly at her 10 yr. Old son

"Ok, ok mom I'll come in." Thomas sighed as he went back into the house

As time passed slowly, Thomas sighed as he got up, kissed and hugged his mother bye before leaving the house to go to Professor Oak's place. Thomas soon arrived at Professor Oak's place at around 7:55 AM, but looked up and saw Jason, his long time rival and friend, walking next to Cecilia, also his long time friend and rival.

"Hey you guys! Wait up for me!!" Thomas yelled as he jogged up to them

"Hey Thomas, psyched up for getting your first Pokemon?" Jason said as he grinned at him

Jason stood at 5'7'' with his jet-black hair slicked back with hair gel, his gray eyes shining brightly while wearing a green shirt and tan khaki pants with white shoes.

"Oh yeah, I know what I'm getting, I'm getting..." Thomas started to say, but was rudely interrupted by Jason

"Well I'm getting Squirtle no doubt about that. Squirtle is good, I heard he can become quite the heavy hitter once he evolves to Blastoise." Jason said grinning as he clenched his fist

"Well I'm getting Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur could beat the pants off your sorry Squirtle. It can learn a wide verity of attacks, plus it's so cool when it gets to its final stage, Venusaur." Cecilia said proudly as she crossed her arms across her chest grinning happily "What about you Thomas? I guess you're stuck with Charmander then."

"Actually that's the one I wanted. Charmander may be weak against the first two gym leaders and hard to train, but if you work at it, it'll be worth it at the end and you'll see at the Pokemon League, I'm gonna win it." Thomas said as he slowly opened the door as Cecilia and Jason follow him

"Hello Children, nice to see you. So hear to pick up your first pokemon then?" Professor Oak said as he went over to his computer and typed in a few quick things, then the floor slowly opened revealing a machine with 3 Pokeballs with a leaf symbol, Bulbasaur, and a water symbol, Squirtle, and finally a fire symbol, Charmander. "As you know I only have one each, so please be wise and chose..."

Before Prof. Oak could finish all three of them smiling happily each holding their Pokemon's Pokeball in their hand

"This is so cool!" Thomas said as he looked at his Pokemon "I'm heading out to see him."

As Cecilia and Jason nodded, they all ran outside before Professor Oak could say anything

"Charmander/Bulbasaur/Squirtle, I chose you!" Thomas, Cecilia, and Jason all said at the same time as they threw their Pokeballs releasing their pokemon in a pure white blast of energy forming it self into the pokemon

As Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle emerged, they each yawned and looked around before saying their names

"Char, mander, char, Charmander, char." Charmander said as he slowly walked over to Thomas and patted his leg as Thomas smiled happily and patted his head

"Bulba, saur, saur, Bulbasaur, Bulba." Bulbasaur said happily as she ran to Cecilia and rubbed up against her leg making Cecilia squeal with delight as she reached down and scooped up Bulbasaur in her arms holding her close

"Squirtle, squirt, squirt, Squirtle." Squirtle said as he walked over to Jason and held his hand out for him, which Jason took in his and shook happily

"Ahh, getting to know your Pokemon is the best step to becoming a great pokemon trainer." Professor Oak said as he held out 3 Pokedex's and 18 Pokeballs, 6 each for Cecilia, Jason and Thomas. "Take these, these are your Pokedex and Pokeballs."

"Thank you Professor, we'll do the best we can." Cecilia said as she recalled her Bulbasaur into her Pokeball and took her stuff and started to walk home to say good-bye to her mother

"Yeah thanks Professor." Jason said as he did the same with his Squirtle

"Your very welcome Jason, Cecilia." Professor Oak said as he waved bye

"All right Professor I got to get going ok? Thanks for Charmander, the Pokedex and Pokeballs. I'm gonna do you proud Professor." Thomas said as he took his stuff and started home himself.

End Flashback 

'Those were the good times.' Thomas said as he got up slowly and walked out of his room and over to Cecilia's and knocked on it lightly

"WHAT?" Cecilia yelled to him

"Wanna go get some dinner?" Thomas said as he grinned lightly "We can talk about our travels if you want."

"Sure Thomas, just let me get changed ok?" Cecilia said and soon come out with her dark blue jacket and smiled happily "Where we goin'?"

"Anywhere we can find food." Thomas said as he grinned at Cecilia

End Chapter 1 

Tk: Well there you go people First chapter's done. I really hope you like it.

Chapter 2: The beginning rounds and the night before and after 


	2. The Night Before and After, The Games be...

Tk: Well folks, I'm back and continuing my story now. Thank you for all the reviews (even though I only got one). I'm sorry for the first chapter being lame, but I wanted you to get to know what the 3 main characters look like. So now on with the story. I DON'T OWN POKEMON! PS I've decided to change the name from Thomas to Tk ok?

**Chapter 2: The Night before and after, then the games begin!**

As we last left the happy teens, they were both going out to find something to eat, but where they had no clue.

"So Cecilia, go any idea's for dinner?" Tk asked as he walked the streets of the city next to Cecilia

"No clue really, but…" Cecilia trailed as she stopped and stared at a window where people were being served all sorts of fast food.

"Hey uh…. Cecilia? You there?" Tk said as he waved his hand in front of her face, but got no response.

"Me wants food…" Cecilia said as she started to walk inside the restaurant.

"Umm… ok then, well looks like you found a place then" Tk said as he chuckled lightly and followed her inside

As the two went up to the counter, their jaw's dropped when they saw someone they knew since the beginning of their journeys.

"Jake?" Cecilia and Tk said at the same time

"Huh? Cecilia? Tk? Hey you guys, glad to see you here! Welcome to PokeBurger Rounder, what can I get either of you two goofballs?" Jake said as he grinned lightly at the two of them

"Umm… what are you doing here Jake?" Cecilia asked as she looked at him with curiosity in her eyes

"Let me tell you guy's later ok? So what do you guys want?" Jake said as he looked from Cecilia to Tk, then back again

"Well let's see…. I'll take the Double Machamp Burger plain, with a large drink and fries." Tk said as he looked at the menu

"Ok then…what about you Cecilia?" Jake said as he put the order

"Hmm…. well I'll take a Big Snorlax Burger plain, Huge drink, some fries and 2 apple pies" Cecilia said with a big grin on her face as she smiled at Jake lightly

"Ok then…the total comes to 28.58 and your number is 182, but I'll bring your food to you so we can talk ok?" Jake said as he got thirty dollars back from Tk and handed him back his 1.42

"All right then Jake, see ya in a few." Tk said as he and Cecilia walked off to get their drinks "Well that's quite the surprise huh Cecilia?"

"Yeah, I mean how often do you come across a friend working at a fast food place during the League tournaments?" Cecilia said as she giggled light at the thought

"Yeah and I can picture you in one of those uniforms Cecilia, heh" Tk said as he chuckled lightly, but in faster then the blink of an eye, he was on the ground with a lump the size of a Pokeball

"Yeah and I can picture you in a body cast if you make a joke like that again, Tk" Cecilia said as she put away her mallet

"So still hitting Tk with old faithful are you?" Jake said as he placed their food on the table and took a seat in between them

"Yes she is Jake, you should have seen last night, when I made a crack about her being lost on Mt. Moon. Remember that incident Jake?" Tk said as he grinned, but once again on the floor with a second lump about the same size as the first one

"Heh, yeah I do. I mean come on how can you get lost when there's a path right in front of you?" Jake said as he dodged Cecilia's mallet

"Oh shut up both of you." Cecilia said as she started to eat her food smiling softly, but not before checking on Tk to make sure he's okay "Hey Tk, you don't have brain damage do ya?"

"But Cecilia, how can he have Brain damage, if he never had a brain to begin with?" Jake said teasingly, but couldn't avoid a slap on the back of the head from Tk

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just remember I know things…evil things you two." Tk said as he looked at the two evilly "But lets get back to the topic on hand: Jake what are you doing working here?"

"Well… I need the extra cash, so I decided to get a job here, but my question is are you two on a date?" Jake said as he grinned at the both of them, making them blush a deep scarlet

"NO WAY! HE'S/SHE'S GROSS!" Cecilia and Tk yelled at the same time at Jake

"Sheesh, calm down it was a harmless joke." Jake said as he chuckled lightly "Well, my shifts over and I outta be heading out, well good luck to both of you in the games, hope to see you in a match sooner or later"

"Bye Jake!" Tk and Cecilia said as they waved by to him as he walked out

"So Tk, what's the weirdest thing that happened during your journey hmm?" Cecilia said as she finished her burger and fries, then started on her apple pies

"Well… I'd have to say it have to be when I accidentally got lost on the road to Celadon city and got attacked by a gang of Primape's on the way there" Tk said as he chuckled lightly "Had a few shiners for a while. Now what about you Cecilia? Besides the Mt. Moon incident"

"Well I'd say it'd have to be when I tried to move around Snorlax, but it rolled over and flattened me, but surprisingly I survived." Cecilia said as she and Tk both got up and threw away their garbage "Well since we're both done, shall we get home?"

"Sure, let's." Tk said as both Cecilia and him left the store feeling full and happy at the same time

Soon the two come home laughing their heads off at each other, their faces red from the loss of breath, but soon the two caught their breath and took a seat on the couch

"So, Cecilia wanna watch TV?" Tk said as he grabbed the remote from the coffee table

"Sure Tk, but I get the remote though." Cecilia said as she tried to snatch the remote from his hands, but he pulled back "Grr… give me that remote Tk!"

"No way shortie!" Tk said as he stood up and reached his hand as high as he could reach out of Cecilia's reach

"Grr… Don't call me a Shortie!" Cecilia said as she jumped off the couch determined to get that remote out of Tk's hand, but missed and….

**THUMP!**

Tk groaned lightly as he slowly looked up and saw Cecilia face less then a few centimeters from his face making him blush.

Cecilia slowly stirred as she slowly turned her head to face what ever she was on, but blushed a deep red as she saw Tk's face.

"PERVERT!" Cecilia screamed as she slammed the mallet next to Tk making him yelp as he ran back onto the couch still clutching the remote

"Sorry Cecilia." Tk said as his blush slowly faded away

"Ehh…it's all right Tk, but…." Cecilia said as she sat on the couch absorbed into the show on the TV: Full Metal Alchemist

As the night went on, the two continued to watch TV happily, but Tk felt something on his shoulder and smiled when he saw Cecilia fast asleep on his shoulder

"Sleep tight Cecilia." Tk said as he turned the TV off and carried her to her room where he tucked her in

As Tk shut the light off, he went off to his room where he fell asleep quickly smiling lightly

**The Next day at Registration-12 PM**

Tk smiled as he walked in and walked to the nearest desk looking confused

"Umm… Miss where do I sign up for my battles?" Tk said as he looked at the clerk

"You can sign up right here young man, but I'll need your Pokedex though." The Clerk, Nancy, said smiling brightly and took Tk's Pokedex when he handed it to her

As Nancy put the Pokedex in the slot, Tk's picture came up, then a bunch of trainer's pictures started to flash next to his picture quickly before slowly slowing down and stopping on a picture of a guy with wild blond hair and green eyes

"All right your opponent is Jack, now you need to decide on what field your playing on." Nancy said as a button appeared on the desk and the screen behind him changed from his and Jack's picture to four symbols: a water symbol, a grass symbol, a ice symbol, and a earth symbol "Now you need to choose your field Tk, so please hit the button and it will chose your field."

The Ice symbol light up and it started to move from one symbol to the next all around the screen slowly getting faster and faster, but Tk pressed the button where it slowly started to slow down and eventually stopped on the water symbol

"All right then Tk, your first match will be on the water field, so please report to the water field at 2 PM" Nancy smiled at him happily as he nods his head and walks away smiling softly

"So my first match is at 2 pm and I need…ARGHH!" Tk said as he was trampled by a stampeding person "HEY! Say your sorry next time!"

As Tk got up he followed that person determined to get that person to say sorry, but as Tk got closer he chuckled when he saw who the person was: Cecilia

"So running a little late are you Cecilia?" Tk said as he put his hand on her shoulder making her jump about 3 ft. into the air

"TK! DON'T DO THAT!" Cecilia screamed at him

"Sorry, sorry!" Tk said as he put his hands up in defense "So figure out your first match yet?"

"Yeah I did actually, I'm at the earth field at 2 PM" Cecilia said happily while smiling cutely making Tk blush lightly

"Cool, my match is on the water field at 2 PM as well." Tk said as he nodded his head as he started to walk off towards the fields

"TK! Wait!" Cecilia said as she ran up to him smiling lightly

"Yeah Cecilia? Whatcha' need?" Tk said as he looked at her

"Well I wonderin' if… you wanted to join me for lunch, seeing as we have two hours before our first match?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"How about that restaurant where they make it right in front of you?"

"The Smeargle Hut? Sure I'm up for anything."

"Great let's go!"

Cecilia smiled happily as she grabbed Tk's arm and pulled him to the restaurant, where they enjoyed a happy brief lunch, but not with out a few lumps here and there.

**Water Field- 2 PM**

"Welcome folks! This the 3rd match for the water field today! On the red side of the field, we have…. Jack King! It is said he is the favorite to win this year seeing as he had made it to the Finals. And his Opponent on the greed side…Tk McDonald! He's a first time trainer here in the Pokemon League." The announcer said as the crowd cheered happily as the trainers appeared on opposite sides of the field

"All right Trainers come to the center and shake. Let's have a good clean match, three pokemon each." The Referee said as Jack and Tk came to the center of the field and shook each other's hand.

"Well Jack, let's have a good match huh?" Tk said as he smiled happily, but Jack continued to stare at him with the same stone cold face

"Yeah, but your not gonna beat me" Jack said as he walked away back to his side of the field as did Tk

"All right then, green trainer you choose your pokemon first." The Ref said

"All right then… I choose you… Pidgeot!" Tk said as he released his Bird Pokemon, who landed on one of the Floating pads on the field

"That's not a very good choice for a water field, Tk. So I chose…. Poliwrath!" Jack said as the toad like pokemon came out ready to fight

"All right begin!" The Ref said as he raised his flags

"All right Poliwrath begins this by using Focus Punch!" Jack said as Poliwrath jumped from pad to pad his fist raised ready to strike Pidgeot

"Pidgeot dodge it!" Tk said as Pidgeot flew upwards just barely dodging the punch from Poliwrath, but Poliwrath's punch may have missed, but it did break the pad Pidgeot was on "Pidgeot use Aerial Ace!"

As Pidgeot went down flying quickly towards Poliwrath, the toad pokemon couldn't avoid the hit and took it sending it towards the edge of the pool, but at the last moment the toad Pokemon grabbed the edge pulling himself out of the water

"Ok Poliwrath, hit it with a Ice beam attack!" Jack said quickly panicking, but Poliwrath pulled himself out and a light blue beam at Pidgeot, which he avoided due to its high speed

"Pidgeot! Finish Poliwrath with Wing attack!" Tk said as Pidgeot nodded and flew at Mach 2 and slammed into Poliwrath sending it to the wall on the other side of the field

"Poliwrath is unable to battle! Victory goes to Tk!" the Ref said as he held up his green flag signaling Tk's win

"Grr! Well that was a fluke, but that won't happen again, so I choose… Electabuzz!" Jack said as he released his Electabuzz, who sparked

"Begin!" The ref said again

"All right Electabuzz destroy that Pidgeot with Thunderbolt!" Jack basically screamed as Electabuzz released a large bolt of lighting at Pidgeot which hit it's mark making it fall to the water unconscious

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, victory goes to Electabuzz." The ref said raising it's red flag signaling the win for Jack

"Good job Jack, but can you handle this! I chose you…Alakazam!" Tk said as he released his Psychic Type Pokemon

"Begin!" The ref once again said as he raised his flags up signaling the start of the match again

"Alakazam use Psychic and finish off that Electabuzz with Psychic!" Tk said calmly

As Alakazam raised his arms up and a blue aura surrounded him and Electabuzz, Alakazam threw Electabuzz into the water while he was still sparking and shocked himself into unconsciousness

"Electabuzz is unable to battle, victory goes to Tk and Alakazam." The ref said as he raised the green flag

"I will say Tk, you're good, but not good enough! I choose you…Gyarados!" Jack said as he released the 21-foot water dragon, which roared loudly scaring a few people in the crowd "Beat this one Tk!"

"Begin!"

"Gyarados, Dragon Rage!" Jack said as Gyarados released a huge ball of fire, which exploded on contact with Alakazam "heh I win…."

"Think again Jack!" Tk said grinning

"WHAT!"

What caused Jack to scream out loud like this was that Alakazam had shielded himself with Protect protecting himself.

"Heh, Jack this match isn't over just yet! All right Alakazam attack Gyarados with Shockwave!" Tk said as Alakazam released a powerful electric attack right at Gyarados making it scream in pain and slump over in unconsciousness.

"The Victory and Match goes to Tk McDonald!" The announcer screamed into the Microphone making all the people in the Stadium cheer happily

Tk sighs softly as he gets off the podium where he stood for his match and started to walk out slowly, but heard a light chuckle behind him and turned around to see Jake

"Hey Jake, see my match?" Tk asked as he leaned against the wall opposite of him

"Nope…Tk can you do me a favor?" Jake asked Tk

"Sure."

"Don't watch my match ok?"

"Why?"

"If I get to the finals and you get there as well, I want you to be prepared for me, with out knowing what I'm going to use ok?"

"Umm… all right then Jake, I promise."

"Good, then get going ok? Maybe we can hang out later ok?"

"Sure wanna have Cecilia come along as well?"

"Why not, you and her are always good for a laugh."

"Cool…See ya Jake."

"See ya Tk." Jake said as he slowly walked away towards the match and Tk walked away quietly

**Back at the cabin**

"So Tk, how did your match go?" Cecilia said as she sat on the couch watching TV

"I did fine, the score was 2-1, with me winning." Tk said as he stood in the kitchen taking some garlic bread out of the oven, then continuing to make Spaghetti "So what about you Cecilia? How did you do?"

"I just barely one, thank goodness. So did you see Jake's Match today? It was awesome! He was so powerful and good." Cecilia said just star struck

"No, me and Jake made a promise to not watch each other's match, so if we make it to the finals, we'll be fighting each other blind." Tk said as he looked into the sauce he was making

"Ohh…well then good luck Tk, your gonna need it."

"Thanks Cecilia. Dinner's Ready, come and get it." Tk said as he got her and himself a plate

"Cool." Cecilia said as she got herself some food and happily at her dinner with Tk

**End Chapter 2**

Tk: Well there you go people, 9 Pages full of typed hard work, I hope I can get more reviews for this story, so please push the little review button on the bottom left hand side, so I can write more.

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 3: games Continue, Round 3 rumbles on**


End file.
